Ice Prince
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: (Translated Fic) Summary: Melelehkan sang Pangeran Es mungkin bukanlah hal yang mudah tapi serahkan saja pada Jung Yunho. Oneshoot. Jaeho-Yunjae. AN: Bayangkan Jaejoong dijaman mirotic! dan Yunho di jaman Hug! ketika membaca fanfic ini :'3


Author : Slychunnie

Genre: Fluff, romance

Pairing: Jaeho- Yunjae :P

Summary: Melelehkan sang Pangeran Es mungkin bukanlah hal yang mudah tapi serahkan saja pada Jung Yunho.

AN: Bayangkan Jaejoong dijaman mirotic! dan Yunho di jaman Hug! ketika membaca fanfic ini :'3

Translator: GitaLKimfinite

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini bukan milikku. Aku diberi izin untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini dan aku hanya sebagai penerjemah disini . Cerita ini milik author "Slychunnie" yang aktif dilivejournal. link : http(:)

ICE PRINCE

" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya istimewa sampai-sampai semua Yeoja selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana" Seorang namja menghela napas. Dua temannya yang lain menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kelas, mencari objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Seorang namja berambut hitam dengan santai duduk dikursinya dengan segerombol Yeoja berdiri mengelilingi mejanya, mereka mencoba bicara dan mengobrol dengannya namun sepertinya Namja itu tidak berniat untuk memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya memandang buku ditangannya tanpa mengedarkan pandangan sedikitpun ke yeoja-yeoja itu. Yeoja-yeoja itu tidak terlihat risih karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin dan ekspresi kosongnya. Karena itulah dia disebut "Ice Prince" disekolahnya.

"Apa yang membuatnya istimewa ? Maksudmu selain menjadi Ketua osis, Pemenang kompetisi Judo tingkat nasional, Pemenang kompetisi olimpiade matematika, siswa terbaik tahun ini dan gelar Orang Terpopuler disekolah ? Yeah. ia memang tidak ada apa-apanya " Namja yang lain membalas dengan nada sarkastik.

"Bro, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu eksis didunia ? Dia terlalu sempurna!"

"Tapi sifatnya sungguh buruk. Dia hampir tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun kecuali menyangkut urusan sekolah. Aku bersumpah tiap kali aku berada didekatnya, aku selalu merinding. Auranya sangat dingin."

"Tapi para yeoja terus menempelinya. Aish~"

"Yah! teman-teman, lihat. Bocah itu disini lagi."

Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya ke koridor kelas. Cekikikan keluar dari bibir mereka ketika mereka melihat seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut pendek model spike masuk kedalam kelas dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Aigoo.. Dia disini lagi."

Jaejoong mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedari tadi terus ia amati dan menengok kearah pintu ketika salah satu dari Yeoja yang mengelilinginya menghela napas panjang. Dia menaruh buku tebal yang berjudul "Sejarah Korea" keatas meja sambil memandangi sang bocah bernergi berjalan , atau lebih tepatnya berlari kearahnya dengan senyum selebar matahari terpampang diwajah kecilnya.

"Sunbae~" Namja yang lebih muda itu menyapa dengan riang.

"Kau terlambat" Kata Jaejoong dengan nada suara monoton.

" Mianhae~~ Kwon sonsaengnim memberikan PR ekstra hari ini. " Bocah itu berdiri dengan canggung disebelah meja Jaejoong tapi ia tak bisa mendekatinya tanpa harus mendorongsegerombolan yeoja mengelilingi meja itu. Ia tak yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Apalagi para Yeoja itu sudah memberikan death glares mereka padanya.

"Duduk, Yunho." Kata Jaejoong dengan tangan yang terlipat didada dan ekspresi kaku diwajahnya. Bocah itu tersenyum senang ketika diberi perintah. Ia segera mendorong dirinya melewati celah diantara para Yeoja itu, tak peduli ketika mereka mendesis tak suka atau berteriak marah padanya. Ketika ia berhasil duduk disebelah kursi Jaejoong, dengan senyum lebar ia mengeluarkan dua kotak nasi dan menyiapkannya diatas meja.

"Hari ini aku membuatkan nasi goreng Kimchi dengan Ham kimchi ekstra. Yay~~"

Jaejoong melirik isi dari kotak nasi didepannya sebelum melirik kotak nasi satunya yang berada didepan Yunho. Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Ia mengambil sumpit yang ada disebelahnya lalu mengangkat telur goreng yang ada diatas nasi goreng tersebut. Dia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Kau tidak suka telur?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "milikmu?" Dia menunjuk kotak nasi Yunho yang tidak memiliki telur diatas nasi gorengnya.

"Ohh~" Yunho terkikik. " Hanya ada satu telur yang tersisa pagi ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah bilang pada umma ku dan dia berjanji akan membelikan satu pak penuh telur kalau ia sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya." Yunho melebih-lebihkan ekspresi dan gesturnya ketika ia mengucapkan " se- pak penuh", hingga tanpa sadar ia menyenggol yeoja yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"YAH!" Yeoja itu berteriak marah.

Yunho tersentak, Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menggigit bibirnya dengan nervous ketika melihat Yeoja itu sudah membuat ancang-ancang untuk menampar. " Mianhae~" cicitnya.  
"Kau—" Yeoja itu baru akan berteriak lagi pada Yunho tapi Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil yang membuat yeoja itu kembali terdiam.

Tidak peduli dengan situasi saat ini, Jaejoong mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya. " Mianhae, sunbaenim. " Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan berada didepan untuk menunjukkan respek pada siswa kelas tiga tersebut.

"Terserahlah" Yeoja itu mendengus sebelum beranjak pergi, Yeoja lain juga mengeluarkan tawa ejekan pada Yunho ketika bocah itu terus menunduk pada mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit para kumpulan yeoja itu meninggalkan meja mereka, tentunya sebelum mengejek Yunho satu persatu-satu.

Bocah berambut coklat itu kembali terduduk dikursinya dengan helaan nafas sedih. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan kedepan. Ia terkejut ketika Jaejoong menyenggol bibirnya dengan sumpit, Dia mendengok kesamping hanya untuk melihat mata coklat bersih Jaejoong yang sedang menatap balik padanya. Mata besar bulat itu terlihat sangat kosong tanpa ekspresi membuat orang-orang sulit melihat apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Makan." Kata Jaejoong dengan simple sebelum kembali mengunyah porsi makanannya.

Bibir Yunho bergerak membentuk senyuman ketika mendengar kata-kata simple yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari Jaejoong. Merasa puas, ia mengambil sumpitnya dan baru saja ingin mulai makan ketika ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan makanannya. Disana, diatas nasi goreng miliknya, terdapat telur yang dipotong menjadi setengah. Dengan mulut terbuka lebar penuh kegembiraan, bocah itu menatap Jaejoong yang tetap makan dalam diam dengan mata terpaku pada kotak nasi didepannya. Terkikik, Ia menyenggol pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho tanpa menolehkan kepalanya tapi ia bisa melihat senyuman lebar dan mata bersinar yang dipancarkan bocah itu

Yunho menenggokkan wajahnya kesamping dengan imut.

"Sunbae, gomawo~~"

Jaejoong menggangguk sekali.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan Yunho yang terus mengoceh tentang kegiatannya hari ini sementara Jaejoong tetap diam sambil mengunyah makanannya. Kadang-kadang Namja berambut hitam itu akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Yunho dengan sengaja menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan absurd. 

* * *

Bel terakhir berbunyi. Ketika murid-murid lain sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas, Jaejoong hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang masih terdiam. Dengan tenang ia membuka beberapa lembar buku tulisnya, menggumamkan beberapa kata bahasa inggris pada dirinya sendiri karena ia ingin mencoba mencari pengucapan kata yang benar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ia merasakan senggolan dibahunya dan Jaejoong pun mendongak.

"Aishh.." Yoochun mengernyit. " Aku bersumpah Jae, lakukan sesuatu pada wajahmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh. " Ia mendaratkan pantatnya dikursi sebelah, sambil mengambil buku tulis dari tangan Jaejoong. "Uuuu, English~ People sometimes use sarcasm to be funny when they speak. Sarcasm is using words that are the opposite of what the speaker actually means." Ia membaca kalimat-kalimat itu dengan aksen yang sempurna, tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Jaejoong mendengus dengan jengkel.

"Bajingan tukang pamer."

Yoochun menyeringai, ia menaruh buku itu diatas meja. " Bukan, aku si bajingan pintar."

"Tetap saja bajingan." Balas Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin belajar untuk jadi sarkastik ?"

"Kau mau apa ?" Jaejoong mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoochun. Ia bersandar kembali dikursinya sembari menatap sahabatnya itu.

Ya. Memang terlihat aneh , namun si ceria dan ramah Park Yoochun dan Kim Jaejoong yang dingin dan pendiam adalah sahabat sejak TK dan mereka beranjak dewasa bersama-sama sejak dulu. Selain orangtuanya, Yoochun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan berbicara dengan Jaejoong lebih dari 10 menit.

Yap. Sedekat itulah hubungan mereka.

"Mau pulang kerumah denganku?" Tanya Yoochun dengan mata memelas, namun ia hanya mendapat kerutan alis dari si namja berambut hitam. " Junsu punya jadwal latihan sepak bola hari ini, aku akan merasa kesepian jika pulang sendiri . Ayolah pulang kerumah denganku."

Jaejoong dengan santai menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tak bisa."

"Aww~~ ayolah~" Yoochun mulai merengek, menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melotot padanya dan Yoochun dengan cepat menarik lagi tangannya.

"Aishh~ harus berapa kali aku bilang untuk merubah ekspresi wajahmu itu? Terutama mata besarmu itu. Meskipun kau hanya berdiam diri, kau tetap kelihatan seperti seorang gangster. Bayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu terlihat ketika kau melotot seperti itu, ohh menyeramkan. Aku bersumpah pandanganmu itu bisa membunuh seseorang suatu hari nanti."

Ekspresi Jaejoong melunak mendengar protes dari Yoochun. Yoochun sudah akan mengeluarkan pekikan senang , namun wajah Jaejoong kembali berubah menjadi stoic lagi seperti sedia kala.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Tak heran orang-orang lain selalu memanggilmu "Ice Prince". Damn, kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu sejak lama, aku tak akan berani dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Diamlah Chun."

"Aku akan diam jika kau setuju untuk pulang denganku hari ini."

"Bro, aku sudah bilang aku tak bisa."

"Tapi kenapa~~Aha! pasti karena si bocah Yunho itu lagi kan ?"

Melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam diri, Yoochun mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan. "Aku tahu kau akan menyukai seseorang suatu hari nanti, Bahkan Su berkata hal yang sama. Maksudku bagaimana mungkin kau menolak bocah imut sepertinya, apalagi pipinya yang chubby itu. Ahhh~ Ku harap aku bisa mencubit dan meremas kedua pipinya itu. " Yoochun mendecak senang namun Jaejoong segera mengernyit, tak suka membayangkan sahabatnya yang satu itu berada dekat-dekat pipi Yunho. "Omong-omong sudah berapa lama ia membuntutimu? tiga minggu?"

Mata Jaejoong menjelajahi ruangan kelas ketika ia mengingat-ingat hari ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yunho. Hari itu adalah hari pertama disekolah, dan sebagai seorang ketua osis, Jaejoong punya tugas untuk mempatroli penerimaan siswa baru ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan yang datang dari gudang sekolah.

Kaki Jaejoong segera bergerak mendatangi asal suara itu dan ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Diatas lantai kotor gudang, berlutut seorang murid yang Jaejoong identifikasi sebagai anak kelas satu , darah berceceran disekujur wajahnya. Ada tiga anak kelas dua yang mengelilinginya , ketika satu dari mereka mulai mendendang perut si bocah itu, Jaejoong segera menghampiri mereka.

Ia mencengkram kerah satu murid itu dan memaksanya untuk berbalik kebelakang. Dia melotot pada orang itu dan terdengar suara sentakan terkejut. Tidak ada pertengkaran yang terjadi karena mereka bertiga terburu-buru pergi dari tempat itu sambil berteriak. " Ahhh… ada Si Setan Es !"

Jaejoong menghela napas dengan jengkel tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat si korban ketika mendengar suara rintihan lemah. Dia menengok kebawah sana dan dengan cepat menghampiri bocah malang itu, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah tapi ia sudah mendapat hari yang buruk. Berpikir dengan cepat, Jaejoong segera mengangkat bocah itu dengan tangannya dan membawanya menuju UKS. Bocah itu menggigil dan berontak beberapa kali, sambil mengeluh kesakitan, Jaejoong tak kuat menahan rasa khawatirnya melihat pemandangan ini.

Sejak hari itu, Yunho mulai mengikuti Jaejoong kemana-mana. Ia memanggil Jaejoong "Prince Charming, Pahlawan, dan Ksatria putih " karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. Pertama-tama hal itu sungguh menjengkelkan karena Jaejoong sudah terbiasa sendiri kemanapun ia pergi. Namun, Tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan bocah itu, Yunho tak pernah menyerah dan ia selalu menaruh senyuman ceria dibibirnya, membuat perasaan Jaejoong bingung. Setelah satu minggu berlalu, ketika Yunho datang kekelasnya sambil membawa kotak nasi seperti biasa, Jaejoong bicara dengannya untuk pertama kali : "Asin" , komentarnya pada kimbab Yunho. Melihat mata almond itu bersinar senang dan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman cerah , Jaejoong berpikir mungkin bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk bicara dengan Yunho.

"Empat minggu." Jaejoong bergumam.

"Empat minggu ? Wowowww itu artinya dia adalah orang pertama selain aku dan orang tuamu yang berhasil berada didekatmu lebih dari dua hari. Itu rekor." Kata Yoochun dengan nada terkejut. " Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

Kepala Jaejoong menyentak mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu. Apa aku menyukai Yunho ? _Mungkin_. Tapi Jaejoong memilih untuk berdiam diri daripada menjawab yang membuat Yoochun menyeringai nakal.

"Kau diam saja. Jadi itu artinya kau memang menyukainya."

"Dan dari mana konklusi itu datang ?"

"Mudah saja. Aku tahu semua hal tentangmu Jae. Jika kau tak menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang, Kau akan bilang apa adanya pada orang tersebut. Tapi jika kau memutuskan untuk berdiam diri, itu artinya kau masih bingung apakah kau menyukai bocah itu atau tidak atau mungkin harga diri bodoh mu itu yang menghalangimu untuk mengucapkan kata kata jujur , seperti : 'Ya, Aku sangat menyukai Yunho sampai-sampai aku akan mati jika ia tak ada disisiku setiap saat, dan jika ada orang yang berani untuk menyentuh pipi Chubbynya, aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu karena Yunho adalah milikku. ' Iya kan ?" Yoochun menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya kesal . Sialan kau , Park Yoochun dan kemampuanmu untuk membaca pikiran orang lain.

Suara jejak kaki yang berjalan kencang bisa terdengar diluar kelas dan suara itu semakin terdengar mendekat dan mendekat.

Yoochun menyeringai. "Sepertinya itu Fanboy-mu."

Dia menebak dengan benar. Yunho berhenti tepat didepan kelas Jaejoong, tersengal-sengal karena dia telah berlari dari area kelas satu menuju banguan tempat kelas tiga yang dipisahkan oleh empat blok jauhnya. Pipinya yang chubby telihat memerah karena susah bernafas. Bocah itu nyengir, menunjukkan satu set gigi yang tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku sunbae. Kelas harusnya tidak berahir setelat ini, Semua ini salah Changmin. Tadi dia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit selama pelajaran dan semua pertanyaannya sa-ngat-lah sulit, bahkan Han Seonsaengnim saja tidak sanggup menjawabnya! butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun penjelasan dari Han seonsaengnim dan Changmin sendiri yang berakhir memberitahukan jawabannya. Jadi kenapa ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu jika ia sendiri tahu jawabannya? Dia sangat aneh. Kasihan Han soensaengnim. Wajahnya sangat merah ketika ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin , lalu Kyuhyun mulai menanyakan pertanyaan pada Changmin yang belum sempat ia tanyakan dan kupikir tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang telah Changmin jelaskan kecuali ia sendiri. Dan Changmin berakhir mengajar dikelas hari ini karena han soensaengnim mengeluh sakit kepala. Karena itulah aku telat, Mianhae~~ " Yunho menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar pada dua namja yang lebih tua didepannya.

Mulut Yoochun terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengarkan ( lebih tepatnya, mengamati) kecepat bicara Yunho. Ia tak yakin apakah ia berhasil menangkap sebagian besar kata-kata yang bocah itu ucapkan. Ketika Yunho tak bisa berhenti bicara untuk mengambil napas , Yoochun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa. "Oh my god! Dia sangat imut! Yunho~ah, bisakah aku mencubit pipimu ?"

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, merasa bingung dengan permintaan aneh Yoochun. Ia baru saja ingin mengangguk ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada ranselnya. Akhirnya ia menyadari Jaejoong sudah berdiri disebelahnya, tas nya ia taruh diatas bahu kanan.

Namja berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

"Ayo cepat."

Yunho melemparkan senyum pada Jaejoong dan segera mengganguk imut. " Ya~sunbae~" Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoochun, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. " Sampai ketemu besok, Yoochun sunbaenim."

"Tunggu." Seru Yoochun. " bisakah aku pulang kerumah dengan kalian , Yunho?"

"Oh, Tentu saja sunbaenim~"

Yoochun bersorak gembira sambil melemparkan lengannya keduara. Yunho tertawa melihat reaksinya dan melemparkan tangannya keudara mengikuti Yoochun. Tapi senyum Yoochun terhapus ketika ia melihat Deathglare yang dilemparkan Jaejoong padanya, Yunho tidak menyadarinya. Mulut Yoochun bergetar ketakutan ketika aura pembunuh menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya itu. Dia segera pura-pura terbatuk kecil. "Dipikir-pikir lagi, kalian bisa pergi lebih dulu. Kupikir aku akan menunggu Junsu menyelesaikan latihannya. " Tawanya dengan canggung.

" Awww, sunbaenim~" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi ekspresinya segera berubah ketika ia merasakan tarikan lain di ranselnya. Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu berjalan menjauh. Yunho menunduk cepat pada Yoochun sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum ia melompat-lompat untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

" Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merindukan Su." Yoochun menghela napas melihat dua figure yang berjalan menjauh itu. 

* * *

Sudah merupakan tradisi diSMA mereka, dua bulan setelah bersekolah ; Anak-anak kelas satu akan melaksanakan aktivitas berkemping untuk membangun kerjasama, kemampuan mandiri dan blahblahblah. Sebagai ketua osis, Jaejoong ikut bertanggung jawab untuk menangani projek kemping tersebut.

Jaejoong mengeluh pelan ketika ia mengamati anak-anak kelas satu yang tersebar disekeliling area kemping. Mereka semua telah dibagi-bagi menjadi satu kelompok berisi enam orang yang akan menempati satu tenda, Jadi beberapa dari mereka yang sudah mendapatkan kelompok mulai membangun tenda mereka sendiri. Sementara yang lain menunggu untuk mendapat kelompok sebelum mulai bekerja. Jaejoong mengenali Junshin, salah satu dari anggota komite datang menghampirinya sementara ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada namja itu.

Sepertinya ia menyadari pandangan Jaejoong, karena Jungshin segera membeku ditempatnya. Dia terbatuk kecil, menggaruk kepalanya beberapa kali dengan nervous yang terpampang jelas diwajah. Ia berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa detik didepan Jaejoong seolah-olah menunggu hukuman dari malaikat pencabut nyawa. Jungshin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melempar pandangan memohon pada anggota komite lain tapi mereka dengan kejam mengabaikannya. Jaejoong terbatuk kecil, mulai merasa tak sabar. Jungshin mengernyit dan dengan nervous mencoba mengeluarkan senyuman . "Aku.. aku pikir kita punya.. ma.. masalah?"

Namja berambut hitam itu menaikkan alisnya, satu jari tangannya dipakai untuk mendorong ujung kacamata hitam yang hampir tercopot dari hidungnya. " Masalah?"

"Uh… yeah.." Jungshin menelan ludah karena harus dihadapkan pada mata kosong dan tajam yang dimiliki sang ketua osis. "Sepertinya ada kesalahan pada angka murid yang datang kesini.. sebenarnya kita salah menghitung jumlah mereka dan kini kita kekurangan tenda."

"Dan?"

"Dan… ini bukan masaLah besar karena hanya ada satu murid yang tersisa. Kami sudah mendiskusikan solusinya dan arena tenda lain sudah penuh dengan murid lain.. k-kaulah satu-satunya yang punya ruang lowong ditendamu. Kami.. kami mengira-ngira apakah.." Jungshin menghela napas panjang. "… jika kau bisa membagi tendamu dengan satu murid lain, tolonglah?"

Jaejoong memandang Jungshin dengan instens, hampir membor lubang dikepala namja malang itu sementara ia mencoba berpikir. Itu benar, ia tidak membagi tendanya dengan orang lain meskipun tenda ini didesain cukup ditempati 4 orang dewasa. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan ide berbagi tempat sekecil ini dengan seseorang, lagipula tidak ada juga yang mau berbagi tenda dengannya karena mereka terlalu ketakutan akan mati membeku jika mereka berani tidur disebelah sang "Ice Prince"

Jungshin tetap berdiri dengan gugup ditempatnya, mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak menatap langsung mata Jaejoong. Ia tahu namja berambut hitam itu masih terus mengamatinya, karena ia bisa meraskan sensasi sedingin es diwajahnya .

" Aku akan berabgi tenda dengan Jung Yunho." Jaejoong akhirnya bersuara.

"Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho dari kelas 1-A? " Alis mata Jungshin berkerut karena bingung. Dia membuka-buka daftar ditangannya sebelum menatap Jaejoong kembali. " Tapi ia sudah punya tenda. Murid yang tidak punya tenda bernama—"

" Aku akan berabgi tenda dengan Jung Yunho." Jaejoong menekankan lagi dengan nada suara dan ekspresi yang tak berubah sama sekali namun kini ia melipat tangannya didepan dada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia serius.

Jungshin buru-buru mengangguk. " Baiklah. Jung Yunho kalau begitu." Katanya sebelum berlari kabur dari tempat itu.

Menghela napas, Jaejoong berjalan kembali menuju tendanya lalu mulai merapikan barang-barang yang ada didalam ransel. Butuh waktu satu menit sebelum Jaejoong mendengar suara familiar yang menyenandungkan namanya dari jauh. Jaejoong mendecak spontan sambil membayangkan image Yunho yang berlari kerahnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil karena itulah yang biasa bocah itu lakukan ketika sedang senang.

"Jaejoong sunbae~~~"

Jaejoong merubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi normal dan dingin sebelum menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Yunho yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

" Apa itu benar kau ingin berbagi tenda denganku?" Bocah itu bertanya dengan penuh semangat dan tentu saja Jaejoong tidak melewatkan kerlip dimatanya. Jaejoong mengangguk, yang membuat bocah itu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, jika itu mungkin. " Jadi itu artinya aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

" Dan aku kan tidur denganmu lagi besok dan hari seterusnya dan hari seterusnya, selama lima hari penuh ?"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kali ini. " Ya, Yunho. Bawa barang-barangmu kedalam." Jaejoong mengambil ransel Yunho dan menaruhnya didalam tenda.

"OMO!" Yunho tersentak. Jaejoong menatapnya balik dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya. " Ya. Yunho. Bawa. . Kedalam. Itu enam kata! biasanya kau hanya mengucapkan tiga kata dalam sekali bicara yang artinya ini rekor!" Yunho bersorak dan mulai untuk melakukan gerakan dansa dengan riang diluar tenda.

" Kau mengingat-ingat hal seperti itu?" Kata Jaejoong sebelum ia bisa menghentikan diri.

" Kau. Mengingat. Ingat. Hal. Seperti. Itu. Tanda tanya. Tujuh kata! Rekor baru. Yay~"

Ketika Yunho terus menarikan tariannya, Jaejoong terjatuh dalam pikirannya, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia mulai berbicara banyak pada bocah ini. Jaejoong sangat mempertimbangkan hal itu karena jika itu orang lain, ia hanya akan bicara sepatah dua patah kata, dan itu juga jika diperlukan. Mungkin hatinya mulai meleleh kali ini, Mungkin, Hanya mungkin.. Ia benar-benar mulai menyukai bocah ini. Bibir Jaejoong membentuk senyuman kecil karena ia akhirnya berhasil menyadari perasaannya.

" Oh kau tersenyum!" Yunho menunjuk wajah Jaejoong, matanya membulat karena kagum melihat senyuman yang mendekorasi wajah Jaejoong. Itu hanya senyuman tapi Jaejoong terlihat sangat berbeda karenanya. Sekarang Yunho percaya kalau namja ini memang benar-benar "Prince Charming."

" Guiness world record! wohoo~ wohoo~ wohoo~" Jaejoong kembali jadi dirinya sendiri dan segera menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan bocah ini yang mulai berdansa dan melompat-lompat riang didalam tenda. 

* * *

Pada malam pertama, pesta barbeque telah diadakan mengikuti schedule yang ada. Yunho sangat menikmati pestanya, memakan daging dan ayam bakar, mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sebelum ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong sunbaenya tak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Dengan tergesa ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Junsu yang sedang sibuk membakar sayap ayam. " Hai, Junsu sunbaenim" Sapanya.

" Oh, Hi Jaejoong-pet." Namja yang lebih tua itu tersenyum padanya, menunjukkan satu set giginya yang putih. Yunho terkikik mendengar nickname itu, Yunho selalu menyukai Junsu (tak sama seperti dirinyamenyukai Jaejoong karena ia menganggap Junsu lebih seperti kakaknya.) karena namja yang lebih tua itu selalu bersikap baik padanya. Tak seperti teman sekelas Jaejoong yang lain yang selalu melemparnya pandangan jijik dan kata-kata kasar tiap kali ia datang untuk bertemu Jaejoong. Mungkin Junsu baik padanya karena ia adalah pacar dari sahabatnya Jaejoong tapi Yunho tak peduli. Junsu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan ia membuatnya senang setiap kali Junsu memanggilnya "Imut".

" Lihat Jaejoong sunbae tidak?" Tanya Yunho sambil membantu Junsu memanggang sayap ayamnya. Ia mengambil nampan kecil yang ada ditanah sebelum memberikannya pada namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Tidak. Dia mungkin berada didalam tendanya. Jaejoong tidak suka pesta seperti ini dan ia alergi dengan bau rokok karena ia punya asma."

" Ah, iya. aku lupa." Kata Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal ia ingin berada didekat Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa kau ingin menemaninya, Jaejoong-pet? mungkin ia bosan dan kesepian saat ini." Junsu tertawa dengan suara tertawanya yang khas. Eu Kyang Kyang. sementara pipi Yunho memerah sedikit.

"Ok." Yunho dengan cepat berlari sebelum Junsu sempat menggodanya lebih jauh lagi namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara teriakannya dari jauh. "Jangan lakukan hal yang nakal disini ya~" yang membuat Yunho hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho membuka resleting tenda dan menampakkan kepalanya kedalam tenda hanya untuk mendapati "Prince charming"nya sedang tertidur lelap didalam sana. Pelan-pelan, Ia memasuki tenda dan menarik resletingnya kembali. Dia duduk dengan canggung sambil mendengarkan suara napas yang bergerak teratur seperti simfoni yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong. Namja berambut hitam itu tertidur menelungkup, kepalanya ia letakkan diatas kedua tangannya sehingga wajahnya tak bisa terlihat oleh kedua mata musang Yunho.

Mata Yunho bersinar ketika sebuah ide menghantam kepalanya. Mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia menggelindingkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong. Ia menahan kepalanya menggunakan satu siku untuk mengecek kondisi Jaejoong yang masih tertidur lelap. Yunho menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan cekikikan yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan semangat ia menaruh tangannya diatas tubuh Jaejoong dan dengan sangat perlahan mendorongnya, membuat Jaejoong mengganti posisinya hingga terlentang. Yunho menghela napasnya ketika ia melakukan hal itu namun ketika Jaejoong sudah berada diposisi yang tepat, namja itu tetap lelap dalam tidurnya membuatnya bernapas lega.

Dengan senyum puas ia mengamati wajah tidur Jaejoong dalam jarak dekat. Namja yang lebih tua itu terlihat sangat cantik ketika ia sedang tertidur. Mungkin karena deatglare dan aura dinginnya sudah tak ia pancarkan lagi. Pada momen ini Yunho mengagumi ekspresi diwajah Jaejoong. Tak ada yang akan percaya jika orang-orang biasanya memanggilnya ice prince atau setan es karena ia benar-benar kelihatan seperti malaikat. "Malaikat Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho sambil menaruh tangannya diatas tubuh Jaejoong, setengah memeluknya. Yunho merasakan Jaejoong bergeser dari tidurnya dan ketika ia baru saja akan berguling ketempatnya semula , sebuah lengan menghentikannya. Lengan itu melingkari tubuhnya dan menariknya mendekat. Secara insting, Yunho menaruh tangannya diatas dada Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong menariknya mendekati tubuhnya. Napas Yunho mencekat dan tubuhnya membeku didalam pelukan hangat Jaejoong.

" Sunbae?" Bisik Yunho tidak pada siapapun karena ia pikir Jaejoong masih terlelap. "Sunbae? apa kau tertidur?"  
"Ya.." Datang balasan pelan yang datang dari namja berambut hitam itu.

Yunho terkikik mendengarnya, tangannya yang berada didada Jaejoong mulai bergerak dan mengelus pelan otot dibalik kain baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong sementara ia merileks didalam pelukan sunbaenya. "BIsakah aku menanyakan sesuatu Sunbae?"

Tidak ada respons yang datang Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk mencubit dada Jaejoong. Dia berhasil mendapatkan desahan kecil dari namja yang lebih tua itu namun Jaejoong hanya mengeratkan pelukannya , hampir membuatnya tercekik. Yunho mencubit dadanya lagi beberapa kali sampai Jaejoong menyerah dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

" Sunbae." Yunho memanggil lagi. " Aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu?" namja berambut coklat itu menanamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi dipelukan Jaejoong, malu karena pengakuannya.

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan santai.

" aku sangat menyukaimu. kau tahu itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu. kau tahu itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya mengganti posisinya agar ia bisa memeluk Yunho lebih nyaman lagi , dada menghadap dada. " Tidurlah , sayang." Ia mencium kepala Yunho sekali dan tak berkata apapun lagi. Meskipun tak mendapatkan jawaban, Yunho tetap tersenyum sangat lebar karena ia merasa cukup bersyukur saat ini. Lain kali, ia akan memastikan Jaejoong menyuarakan jawabannya lebih kencang lagi untuknya.


End file.
